<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Golden Winds by BumblebeeMara21</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290764">Golden Winds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumblebeeMara21/pseuds/BumblebeeMara21'>BumblebeeMara21</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Reality, Friendship/Love, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:01:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumblebeeMara21/pseuds/BumblebeeMara21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the grounders tell the 100 the significance of a person turning 20 on earth. The world for the 100 has been turned upside down. Knowing they will never have the respect they deserve the 100 have decided to split from the rest of the Arkadia camp after the harsh treatment. The journey of Clarke as she goes through changes she never knew she wanted. Soulmate AU. Multi chapter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellamy Blake &amp; Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Octavia Blake/Lincoln</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi Lovely people!<br/>Welcome to my new creation. This is an AU the  100. I hope you like it and feel free to leave reviews on what you think. Enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Chapter 1</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>Clark tried not to be disappointed that day. She knew there was no way people would know it’s her birthday. Hell, she knew there was a high chance most people didn’t know which month it was. She only knew because just like on the ark, she was counting down the days till her eighteenth birthday. The day she was supposed to die.</p><p>“Clarke! Clarke, we have a problem!” Her head hurt. This was not the life she was supposed to live. If she lived in the old times she would be living in a house with her family, opening presents and going out clubbing with her friends. Friends who most likely wouldn’t need to be healing by her every few days.</p><p>Octavia burst through the flap of her tent giving her a weird look. “Didn’t you hear me? We have a problem, Clarke! Come on!”</p><p>Sighing, Clarke pulled on her boots and an extra jumper. Winter was getting closer and it was going to get harder to keep everyone warm and healthy. Following Octavia out of her tent, she asked ‘ O, what is the problem? I need to know what to expect if you're going to barge into my tent like that. Octavia said nothing confusing Clarke. </p><p>As they walked in silence, Clarke's thoughts drifted to Bellamy, part of her wanted to smile which was a little confusing. Why would the thought of Bellamy make her want to smile? Of course, they had become close since the first day the dropship came down falling into the role of co-leaders had become so easy, and it was nice not be arguing with him about every decision he made without her, and there was the factor where she always had someone watching her back. If she was being 100% honest with herself Bellamy had become one of the closest friends she has ever had, but of course, she was not being honest with herself so that thought would lead her nowhere.</p><p>“ I swear Octavia if you are leading me to a grounder meeting like Finn did I will make sure you don’t see Lincoln for a very long time, and trust me Bellamy would be very happy to back me up on that. Octavia suddenly turned around with a huge grin on her face. </p><p>“ Well I certainly agree with you there princess, I believe it would be of great advantage to ground Octavia, however, I am sorry to say that day will not be today.”</p><p>“Bellamy! What the hell is going on? Why on earth has O taken me out here all the way out here” pausing for a minute and looking at his face her face turns stern. <br/>“What have you done this time?” she says with an air of disapproval.</p><p>“ Happy Birthday princess! Wait till you see what we planned!” The excitement was clear on his face but to Clarke, everything seemed to crash down around her. How did he know? What on earth has he planned all the way out here?<br/>“Breathe Princess, look at me please.” Her eyes fly up to his chocolate brown hues. </p><p>“How did you know? I haven’t told anyone?”</p><p>“ Simple princess. Your mother told me when we managed to make contact a few months back.”</p><p>“ And why would she tell you that?” she asked suspiciously.</p><p>Grinning all he said was “ Because I asked her I did” </p><p>Bloody Star Wars, she thought, teaches this idiot to never give a straight answer. She, of course, knew this because they had snuck off one night when everyone from the camp was asleep. <br/>He snuck into her tent with an excited grin on his face waking her up and pulling her to this tree he had found saying “It’s the best lookout spot for ages.” she knew it truly meant he loved the view. They had spent the whole night just talking, sitting up in the tree. He had revealed that his favourite films were the star wars films and that he had learned that he had loved how the Jedi rarely answered a question straight.</p><p>“Ok Yoda, cut it out, why am I here?”</p><p>“Hey I thought you said you had never seen the films” he exclaimed pouting. </p><p>“Well I haven’t but you have basically recounted the whole story to me now so I think I have a general idea of what is going to happen,” she said with a small smile.</p><p>“ Yeah just wait till I tell you about the films from 2015 onwards, they are sooo good!”</p><p>“ Oi guys! Hello, We have supposed to be in the middle of something here!”</p><p>Both Clarke and Bellamy jumped back at her words.<br/>Since when was she standing so close to Bellamy? Clarke thought, pulling her eyes away from Bellamys. </p><p>“ Oh yeah,” Bellamy's eyes lit up again. “ Ok, Princess I want you to keep an open mind right now, promise me you won’t freak out or jump to conclusions.</p><p>Glaring she turned to the siblings “Yeah like I’m stupid enough to promise that… but I will try my best to keep an open mind.”</p><p>Smiling, Bellamy grabbed a blindfold from his back pocket and wrapped it around Clarke’s head, much to her protest. Then she felt O grab her hand and start to lead her through what she recalled to be a line of trees. She stumbled a little bit and then felt the warm reassuring hand of Bellamy on her elbow keeping her up straight. <br/>“Just a few more moments Princess” he breathed softly close to her ear.</p><p>After a minute, Octavia stopped her. She felt a soft breeze and heard the sound of voices. Bellamy pulls off the blindfold revealing a large open piece of land spreading out before her eyes. There is a cliff with a fence following the line that opens onto the sea. As she turns she sees a small river running down one side of the open space. </p><p>Turning to Bellamy she looks at him in confusion, her eyes glittering with tears and hurt at the idea that he had deliberately withheld this place from her. <br/>“Bellamy! Why wouldn’t you tell me about this place? And what is everyone doing here? Don’t they have their own things to be doing?”</p><p>“ Princess! I asked you not to jump to conclusions! Yes, we did keep this place from you, but I promise it was only for a week. We knew your birthday was coming up and we wanted to surprise you. Now listen.”</p><p>Octavia stepped in front of Clarke with a small smile on her face.<br/>“You know last week I was at the peace talks with the grounders? Well, I happened to mention to the Grounders that you are the first person out of everyone who has come down from the Skaikru to be turning 20. Well to my surprise they told me that it is a very big deal on earth. <br/>Clarke! You won’t believe this but the grounders have given us this land as a celebration and as part of the truce.”</p><p>Bellamy chips in from there a cocky smile on his face.<br/>“They never used this land because it was too close to the sea making them easily vulnerable to Luna’s people. As we have a truce with Luna not vulnerable. Also according to the council back in space, there is a very large bunker they have just found in the archives just at the other side of that field. If there was ever a need for it, it could fit our people, local tribes, and the ark three times over. Apparently, it was made for the people of a surrounding city, however, the people were never made known of the location so the bunker was never opened.”</p><p>“Anyway” Octavia chips in “We can go into details later, there are just a few details you need to know. 1) This is a surprise birthday party. 2) We are all here to prove to you that we see you as a friend and leader and that we know you don’t think you're above us… Yes, we have noticed that it is something you worry about. 3) This is the location we are going to move to our new camp. The old camp is going to stay in the same place, but us ‘kids’ have decided that we would be better off starting again and making our own camp. The Ark camp doesn’t give us the freedom that we deserve and everyone who is leaving feels it's the best decision and we want you and Bellamy to be our leader.</p><p>“ And We know your Mum is part of the Ark camp but she’s not here, we both know she had to go back to space with the people whose bone density couldn’t survive in space. That was her decision but this is yours. The Ark camp has Jackson looking after them. Please, Princess.” Bellamy says. Almost begging at the end of his speech.</p><p>“Well, of course, I will come with you guys” Clarke laughed. “You guys are all my family. I would never let you guys leave without me, you guys are my home, and this place is so beautiful.”</p><p>Grinning Bellamy pulls her into a hug, Octavia following shortly making it a group hug. There was a cheer from the rest of the crowd.</p><p>“ Ok Bitches, let's get this party started!!” Octavia crows.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello again!<br/>I'm so glad you decided too carry  on reading! I hope you liked the last chapter, let me know?<br/>Here's the next chapter and there will definitely be more to come so keep an eye out for that. Enjoy, review. <br/>:)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2</p><p>As the party got started someone passed Clarke a glass of moonshine and cranked up music on one of the Ark’s old speakers. A cheer sounded as ‘Wham, wake me up before you go-go’ started to play. Clarke smiled remembering when she was little she use to dance to this song with her parents before her Mum joined the council. </p><p>“Shit, I forgot,” Bellamy explained. Clarke turned to him in confusion. “Ok Clarke I know you have been overloaded with information today but there is one more thing. I don’t really know how to explain it. Ok fine I need you to go find Lincoln for me, I'm serious before you do anything else you need to go see Lincoln.”</p><p>“ Ok, Bellamy! Honestly, I’m not Octavia. I would actually do what you tell me to do!” Clarke said slightly annoyed that he thought so little of her</p><p>“I know Clarke, it's just something you really need to hear. He’s over there with Raven by the side of the cliff” He pointed over to where the two were chatting. “ Oh yeah, please tell him I owe him my next deer and that he wins,” Bellamy adds begrudgingly at the end.</p><p>“Ok Bel, see you later” Clarke smiled amused at his expression and started to walk over to the side of the cliff where Lincoln was.</p><p>“Oh and Princess.” Bellamy looks sheepish as he once again calls out to here</p><p>“What Bellamy!” Clarke exclaimed half laughing as she can barely gotten three steps before he had stopped her again.</p><p>“ Just come back after yeah? I have your birthday present I want to give to you, I promise you will like it.”</p><p>Smiling she replied “ Sure, anything else mighty leader?”</p><p>“No” he replies trying to look innocent </p><p> </p><p> She walks off towards Lincoln now very curious about what the present from Bellamy and also what Bellamy would give up a deer for knowing just how enthusiastic he is when they manage to bring home a deer. She remembers the time he has managed to get two in one hunt. He was so excited he ran into the med bay grabbed her by the hand and brought her out to show her talking the whole time about how they managed to herd the last one into a corner and all it took was one shot. Of course, she thought it was great but she didn’t have the childish enthusiasm that Bellamy had which was making her laugh so much that he started pouting at her lack of enthusiasm.</p><p>Reaching Lincoln she smiled walking up to the mechanic and the grounder waiting for them to finish his conversation. She sidled up to Raven, hugging her with one arm around the waist. Since the whole Finn debacle, they had become close friends along with Octavia bonding over their mutual disgust for the cowardly ways of their ex.</p><p>Raven and Lincoln were talking about how the grounders have inside plumbing and how when they build their new settlement it would be a good idea to use similar methods, Raven, of course, wanted to raven up the whole thing so Lincoln was agreeing to find some construction plans the grounders use to raven can have a look over them. Clarke personally thought this was a brilliant idea, hating having to wash in the creek as it was so cold. </p><p>“Hey there, Griffin.” Raven turned to her with a smile on her face. I take it “Bellamy chickened out and sent you to Lincoln to get the facts?”</p><p>“Yeah as long as you're done though.” She said not wanting to interrupt.</p><p>“Yeah we are all done for now, aren’t we big man? I need some moonshine” Raven says not waiting for a response from Lincoln.</p><p>“Ok, I’ll see you later then.” Clarke smiles at the mechanics' antics.</p><p>Raven didn’t reply, just waved as she walked off.</p><p>“Hey, Clarke how do you like the new land?” Lincoln had walked up to stand next to her.</p><p>“Hey! I love it, it's like something out of a picture book.” She says thinking about the pictures in the Narnia books the 100 had found in a bunker.<br/>“Ok Bellamy said that I needed to come and talk to you and that I was supposed to tell you ‘You win and Bellamy owes you a deer’ What’s that even about? And why are you taking one of Bellamy's beloved deers? You know how grumpy he gets when he doesn’t catch one he gets, I can already tell he is gonna be even more annoying about this ” Clarke glares at Lincoln for the inconvenience he is causing her as she is the one who is gonna have to be doing damage control when he storms around the camp ordering people to be doing jobs they don’t know how to do or that don’t need to be doing.</p><p>“Ok, so I bet Bellamy he wouldn’t be able to pluck up the courage to tell you about what happens when you turn 20.” Lincoln smiled already planning some of the things that he would use the deer for. He hadn’t had a good stew for quite a while.</p><p>“ Oh, are you going to tell me or shall I tell Bel he can keep the deer?” she says snapping lincoln out of his daydreams “It’s just I was told it was important and I really want to go find some more moonshine,” she says wondering why Bellamy felt he couldn’t tell her himself.</p><p>Lincoln smiled down at her, amused by her. She had grown as a person so much as a person since she had first come to earth and since he had become her friend he had learned about the amusing carefree side of her that she is slowly letting the world see.</p><p> </p><p>Turning away from her he said “Yeah, of course, why don’t you come over here and we can talk about it. I also want to show you my birthday present to you.” They walked over to the edge of the tree line which leaves a line of grass, flowers, and a path leading along the side of the cliff.   <br/>As they walk Clarke sees that there is a large path that leads off from the current route they are taking which leads off to a large beach below them, the water sparkling blue.</p><p>Lincoln starts speaking again as they walk further away from the others. “ As you may have figured out, here on earth, when you turn 20 it is a big deal here on earth.”</p><p>“Yeah I figured, is there some sort of grounder ritual that you want us to do?”</p><p>“No, not really,” Lincoln said, trying to come up with the correct words. “ Ever since this has started, grounders believe when you find your soulmate it is like coming of age. For most of us, we consider 20 to be the age when you are an adult.</p><p>Clarke interrupts with a startled “What! Soulmate! There’s no such thing as a soulmate!”</p><p>Frowning a little at her intense reaction, Lincoln started to realise why Bellamy had decided he didn't want to tell Clarke himself.</p><p>“It is real Clarke, I’m sorry for startling you like that but can we please listen because this is very important.”</p><p>Clarke didn’t say anything after that, she just nodded her head and carried on the walk with Lincoln. Lincoln took this as a sign that he could continue. </p><p>“I know this is strange Clarke so I’m just going to tell you, then you can ask questions. Is that ok?”</p><p>Once again Clarke didn’t answer she just nodded.</p><p>“A long time ago, before Praimfaya there were many people who populated the world. Most of these people were lost. No one knows for sure but many of us believe that their spirits live on, along with their wishes. If enough of them had wished for the same thing then it has come true. Like animals with multiple heads, Glowing butterflies. There are also things you don’t know about yet, these things I will tell you about as the months go on but two events happen when you turn 20 which I need to tell you now. I would have told you about this before now but it was only recently made clear to me that this didn’t happen in space. A clan not far from here originated from scientists so the knowledge and a lot of equipment were passed down to them. They couldn't find much but they could tell us that as far as they can tell part of this comes from the air. You guys didn’t have access to fresh air on the earth, just recycled air. We believe as you guys have been exposed for a few years here on earth that it won’t be different for you guys. </p><p>This made a lot of sense to Clarke. She knew that a lot of people had been lost during the nuclear bombs and now that she thought about it, it did seem like a coincidence that a lot of the changes are changes similar to those in books.</p><p>Lincoln carried on talking, pulling her out of her thoughts “The first of course is you find your soulmate. Half of us don’t find them straight away but the day after your soulmate turns 20 then you find your soulmate. Does that make sense?”</p><p>After a moment of thought Clarke answers with a simple “Yes” after yet another moment she then adds “How do you find your soulmate though, like how would you know?”</p><p>“It's very obvious when it happens, however, it is nearly always different for people.” Lincoln thinks of his relationship with Octavia and how he hoped that O turns out to be his soulmate.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi people! Here's the next chapter! There's a little brain teaser nearer the end of this  chapter... bet you can't figure it out. My friend couldn't. But that's just because she's a dumdum. Bet your all smarter than she is.... or not. haha. <br/>There shall be more chapters after this so please come back. If you don't I will be extremely sad. Do you want that? My happiness is now on you guys. No pressure. </p><p>Enjoy the chapter! I think it's my best one so far but that is also up for debate. <br/>:)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3</p><p>They had been walking for about ten minutes at a slow pace at this point and they were getting close to his birthday present for Clarke. He led her up a path that led to the edge of the tree line, after a few minutes there is a small patch of open land filled with flowers and a tree that stood old and proud. The grass was a luscious green and every part of Clarke wanted to find her notebook and pencils and draw the land and it grappled at her creative side.<br/>Looking across the open piece of land she zeroed in on the old tree noticing that something was hanging from the tree. Looking closer she realised that it was a beautiful swing. </p><p>“Oh my God! Lincoln! It's Beautiful.” Clarke explains. Turning to Lincoln she asks “Hey, Is this the birthday present you were talking about earlier?”<br/>Looking a little bit sheepish he replied “Yes. Clarke you must know that I care very much for you. You are like the sister I never had.”</p><p>“You too Linc” Clarke smiled at her unofficial adoptive brother. She goes over and gives him a huge hug, seconds later to be engulfed into a warm bear hug.</p><p>As she went over to the swing she saw that it was just like ones from the old times, made from wood, and attached a branch hanging out from the trunk of the tree so that it can be swung properly.</p><p>“We have a swing close to my village which has been there since before I was born. I showed Octavia the one close to my village a while ago, and she mentioned to me that you and Bellamy take it in turns to tell stories to the children of the Ark. She said that you said your favourite book is ‘What Katy Did’ which got me thinking. About 10 years before you got here we found a bunker filled with books, loads of them from many different genres. I figured it was worth another look when I heard about your love for the book. I thought you might like to keep this” At that he pulled out a hardback version of the book with an image of a blonde girl on a swing. “I thought maybe you would like a swing of your own, before you know, get any ideas as katy did.” he finishes with a bright smile.</p><p>“Oh my God! Thankyou Lincoln.” She says a look of astonishment flickers over her face “you have no idea how much this means to me, My dad used to tell me this story sometimes when we were thinking about the earth.”</p><p>“Here, come and sit, give it a go.” They walked over to the swing, Lincon motioned for her to sit whilst he stood in front of her. After a moment he looks at her thoughtfully. </p><p>“There is one more thing I want to tell you before we head back, something else which will start to develop in the next few weeks.”</p><p>“You said there would be two didn’t you?” Clarke said, puzzled over what the other thing was. At this point she had very little idea on what to expect.</p><p> </p><p>“As you know soulmates were not the biggest wish people had, yes people hoped for them and hoped there was someone out there who would make them whole, however when reading books it is clear that there was one key hope many people wanted. It featured in many books in many different forms throughout history.” Lincoln waits a moment for her to catch up with what he is saying</p><p>At that point it becomes clear to Clarke exactly what he is talking about. With a gasp he exclaims “Magic! Oh, Lincoln you have to be kidding, you can’t be serious.”</p><p>“Very serious,” he said a smile on his face. “It can be very subtle for some and it can be very unsubtle for others. It is believed that the power you have is an expression of your soul and your purpose.” Looking at her face Lincoln decided that it’s best for her to just see as her power develops. She had always been a very practical person and he felt this was the best way she could understand.</p><p>“ So you're telling me” she says with a look of fear and wonder on her face “ That tomorrow I will find my perfect match, the other half of my soul and possibly my reason to live. I’m going to find my purpose in life and be given the skills to be great at it and grow more in my life. You're saying I'm getting all this just because I'm turning 20?”</p><p>“ Well yes,” Lincoln says with a sheepish look on his face “Well yeah, and the grounders decided that since you are now what would be considered a full adult in the grounder world that this was the right time to try and help the 100 and the other younger generation away from the militant ways of the Ark. Clarke they have gifted you this land so that you guys can be your own people. They want you and Bellamy to be leaders of the 14th clan. They know that they can’t cut off the Ark station without a good reason but every one of the original 12 clans agrees.”</p><p>Clarke gasps. Oh my god she thinks, we are no longer going to have to follow the rules of the Ark. No more militant rules. No more working us like prisoners. But wait, what if they try to stop us. Clarke starts to panic.</p><p>“Linc! You know what they are like!! You know they will try to stop us! How did everyone manage to come out here tonight! Oh my god! Everyone is going to get extra work for being out like this.” Clarke is panicking at this point, her vision is going blurry as she starts to struggle to breathe. “This is all my fault, they are all here for me and now they are all going to be in so much trouble”</p><p>“Clarke! Breathe, Everyone has special permissions to be out. Bellamy has about 20 of them out of a ‘land scoping mission’. Octavia sorted about 30 of them on a ‘Grounders relations meeting’, Raven has 20 out on an ‘equipment retrieval mission from local bunkers’. No one else is here, just the people who you have known for a long time. The others wanted to celebrate with you but we couldn’t have so many people out without a good enough reason. And before you start the grounders have been collecting what we think is useless stuff for ages so we have that ready in the rover ready for when you guys head back. Trust me Clarke Bellamy planned this very carefully. From what he said the ark leaders seemed very relieved to not have the lot of you around.”</p><p>Clarke had calmed down after a few moments, her breathing going back to normal.<br/>She looked back up at Lincoln with a reassuring smile before finally saying.</p><p>“I’m sorry about that, I’ve been the cause of so much trouble for my friends. I just didn’t want them to get into trouble. Ok, now that I can check the panic attack off my birthday list shall we head back to the party. Of course unless you have some more life-changing news you would like to provide?”</p><p>“No Clarke” He responded with a laugh “Now we can go party. </p><p>It didn’t take as long for them to reach the party as it took to leave as they were walking at a faster pace. <br/>Once they reached the clearing the everyone stopped to look at them and then let out a loud cheer making Clarke laugh. Being co-leader with Bellamy when the 100 first came down meant that when she entered a room or area people tended to notice. </p><p>She spotted Bellamy across the field, not far from where she left him. She assumed he had stayed there so she could easily find him. In a flash she saw a streak of brown hair running towards them. Octavia had spotted them and decided that it would be a good idea to barrel into her gentle grounder boyfriend.  </p><p>Laughing at the look on Lincoln's face as he hugged his enthusiastic girlfriend she waved by to him and started over to Bellamy. <br/>He was talking to a small group of the original 100. When she got closer she realised that he was telling the story of when someone had stolen all of her moonshine and how she went on a rampage around camp looking for it. When she got closer to Bellamy, he noticed her and looked at her with a mischievous smile on his face. As she was about to tell him off she felt him pull her against his chest with one hand wrapped around her waist and the other had on her mouth, stopping from saying anything</p><p>“Hush princess, we are telling our favourite Clarke stories” he said with a laugh.</p><p>She settled against his chest letting out a huff. He slowly put his hand down from her mouth knowing she would hate him to leave it there. He put it around her other waist knowing she would try to escape once she started feeling uncomfortable with all the Clarke stories, however, he felt it was important for her to realise that the people around her loved her and saw her as an equal. He knew she worried that people thought she was spoilt and thought she thought she was better than them even though she never thought that.</p><p>Someone passed Clarke the rest a cup of moonshine as she listened to the others. </p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Bellamy had finished with his story of her moonshine rampage which ended with her searching everyone's room (and tents as the 100 and most of the orphans from the ark crash were not permitted to have a proper room even though there were spares and it was getting colder for winter. Apparently she was so cross someone had the audacity to steal the valuable supply she decided to search all the rooms within the Ark, going door to. To the shock of a lot of the 100 Clarke was so caught up in her search for the missing moonshine that she barged into a conference of the council where she found chancellor Jaha and many of the other leaders playing cards, drinking the stolen moonshine and with a bundle of the medical supplies very rare and precious medical marijuanas which they only use when they need someone to calm down quickly before a major operation.</p><p>“What the hell is this” Clarke exclaimed, “Why on earth do you have the medical weed and moonshine!”</p><p>Jaha had a smug yet annoyed look on his face “Excuse me, Miss Griffin, we are in a very important meeting right now. Please leave immediately.”</p><p>Clarke's shock flashed across her face at the chancellor's words which was soon replaced by anger. Bellamy, who had been following her closely to make sure she didn’t get herself into too much trouble, decided to stay out of this one. Clarke was furious and she had every right to be. The chancellor has no right to steal valuable medical supplies.</p><p>“Well of course Jaha, oh how we down to your mighty ways” she said with a sneer on her face. “Just let me take the moonshine and medical weed you stole from medical and I will be on my way” looking down at them she was sure it wouldn’t be that easy.</p><p>“Excuse me young lady, who do you think you are.” One of the council members said. An old gruffly man who on the Ark had a reputation for being rude and perverted towards many of the girls including Clarke. It seemed now he was on earth; he still hadn't changed his ways. He sneered at her with a sick grin on his wrinkly face. “Of course you are rather pretty, you can always come and sit on my lap and have a little drink with us.”</p><p>That was it for Clarke. As if she had been released from a cage she had been locked in her whole life she rose up, blonde hair shining as the light from a large window hit her hair. “You dirty gruff old man. No wonder you had a reputation as a pervert on the ark.” She looked at the rest of the council, All men since her mother was sent back to space, Varying from the ages of 30 to 70 none of whom seemed to disagree with the old man. </p><p>“For starters as none of you seem to care about the running of this camp and the actual work put in by actual members of the Ark. I am Clarke Griffin, lead medical doctor since my mother was thoughtlessly sent back to the ark to fix the mess you made back in space. I am the one who controls the amount of moonshine that is needed for medicine, which by the way gentlemen is not for drinking. It is stronger than the stuff Monty makes so it will cleanse wounds properly. Not for your greedy mouths to get drunk in here doing the busy work of playing cards. As for the weed you have there, that is precious medical marijuanas which we have a very limited supply of. We use this as a patient needs to calm very quickly before a life-saving surgery. Not for you to get a quick high for men who do little to no work. It is very rare and we have limited supply.”</p><p>At that she went over to Jaha, took the bottle he had in his hand quickly before he could say anything. She looked at Bellamy motioning for him to come and take the rest of the bottles. <br/>Jaha reached to take the weed out of her reach but she looked at him sternly. </p><p>“Think very carefully about that Jaha. I will not hesitate to tell everyone what went on here today if you don’t give back this precious supply right this minute.”</p><p>“Be careful girl, you are walking on thin ice as it is. I am the Chancellor and I will not hesitate to punish you and your band of miscreants if you say anything more. I am allowing you to take this now, only to stop you from making a scene, this is not the last you shall be hearing from me. You, the rest of the original 100, and the orphans will be assigned extra work duty. Mark my words.”</p><p>Not wanting to get worse treatment Clarke and Bellamy hurried out of the room with the medical supplies, Clarke giving the room one last sweep realising they had also stolen the extra ration supplied kept aside especially for patience because of limited food options<br/>Angrily she went over to the stolen boxes, carefully pilling them up and carrying them out of the room.</p><p>Once everything had been returned back to medical Bellamy turned back to Clarke saying “Clarke that was brilliant, I’m so proud of you. I will tell the other why they have extra work duties and tell them to keep it under wraps so you don’t get in more trouble. Everyone will understand princess” He said putting a reassuring hand on her arm “ We are all a family”</p><p>“Thanks bell” she said in a subdued voice.</p><p>Bellamy went to walk off but turned after a moment  <br/>“Clarke? I think we need to do a little bit of tent reformation, I don’t like how those men were looking at you, and I have seen them look that way at the other girls as well, even the younger ones.”</p><p>“Yeah Bellamy, I think that is for the best.” She sighed hating that they were in these kinds of circumstances. </p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>After Bellamy had finished his story there were a few more stories including the time so many of the older ark men had got stupid injuries, Clarke was so swamped that she lost her temper and made a speech telling the men to get their heads out of their arses and learn to be responsible. After a few of these stories Bellamy excused himself and Clarke from the growing crowd, telling them to carry on and that they would be back in a short while.<br/>Clarke who had been very comfortable resting against his chest let out a small whine which made Bellamy chuckle.</p><p>“Come on Clarke, Don’t you want your present?”</p><p>At that Clarke perked up, she had been very curious about what he had got her since he had mentioned it earlier. He led her to a large metal door which obviously had recently been cleared of overgrowth. The bunker she realised. Bellamy reached the bunker looking at her.</p><p>“Ok the panel is hidden under this fake stone. Raven managed to hack into it but that's not very practical so she set up a password. I don’t know why she picked these numbers but they are pretty simple even if it is a bit long.”</p><p>“Ok, so what is the password?”</p><p>“777 2 888 33 66 0 777 88 555 33 7777. I don’t know why it had to be so long, but raven just said if it's long enough the old ark men would have less chance remembering it and taking over.”</p><p>Clarke thought for a moment, then she realised something. She pulled out a scrap piece of paper making a few notes. Bellamy tried to see but she turned the paper away from him. After a few minutes Clarke laughed out loud.</p><p>“She couldn’t help herself.” Clarke giggled.</p><p>“What?” Bellamy was annoyed he didn’t get it. “Come on I wanna know.”</p><p>“You sound petulant, now where is my present?” She was trying to distract him. He can either figure it out himself or Raven can tell him.</p><p>“Oh yeah it’s this way” He led her into the Bunker. There was a big door that could be opened from the inside but the panel only opened a smaller door off to the side.<br/>Bellamy grabbed Clarke’s hand and pulled her down a series of corridors. </p><p>“We only managed to get in a few days ago so we haven’t managed to look through everything. This place is huge.”</p><p>He stopped a moment thinking for a moment.</p><p>“Ok this isn’t your birthday present but I think you will enjoy this.”</p><p>He pulled her to a nearby set off double doors. Pushing one of them open, he motioned for her to head into the room first. As steps into the pitch-black room she is a little confused, however, the room lit up as her presence had triggered automatic lights.<br/>A medical room. A fully stocked, an unused medical room filled with doors that lead off to even more rooms filled with machines. Machines to scan heads, bodies. Operating rooms and best of all a room filled with machines which would sanitise everything.</p><p>“Oh, My God!” Clarke exclaimed, feeling a little dizzy with excitement. She turned to Bellamy who was standing just inside the door whilst she had gone all the way into the room. Suddenly she was running towards the curly-haired man who thankfully managed to catch her as she jumped into his arms.</p><p>“Bellamys fine, but God works too” Bellamy laughs into her hair. “Ok, come on I want to show you your real present now.”</p><p>He grabs her hand and leads her down another series of hallways going further into the bunker. As they walked Clarke saw a huge wall map. This map seemed to be a representation of what the bunker had, she was shocked by how far down it went and what it seemed to offer. It was basically an underground city. Looking at some of the rooms it was clear, if they needed to they could live here for thousands of years. It was completely self-sustainable. Everything multiple levels of backups.</p><p>They reached where Bellamy had been taking her. He led her into a smaller room than last time. At first, she didn’t understand what Bellamy was trying to show her but after looking properly she realised it was an art supply cupboard. There were even instructions on how they can make new products if they ever started to run out.</p><p>“Bellamy! Art stuff? Real art supplies? Like I can use them?”</p><p>Spinning around she noticed that Bellamy was smiling at her. </p><p>“Happy Birthday Princess. You can finally use all the art supplies you want, no restrictions.” He then pulled his rucksack off his back opening it up and pulling out a second rucksack. </p><p>“Ok here’s a bag. You can take whatever you want. Maybe stick to only a few pads of paper but you can take whatever else you want as long as it can fit in that bag. Is that ok? You can always come back and get more, but I figured you would like to take some stuff with you.”</p><p>He trailed off realising that he was rambling. Clarke smiled at him. She walked over slowly this time, wrapping her arm around his waist, burying her face into his chest.</p><p>“Thank you Bell. Thank you so much.” She lets a small sigh of happiness before turning away from Bellamy and practically pouncing on the supplies.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hello people! Here the next chapter. More chapter to come. Bumblebee x</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4</p><p>After Clarke had finished looking around and collected what she wanted from the Art supply cupboard they left the bunker and went to join the party which had grown to a full out dance party since they had left with a fire being set up at one side of the field and music blaring from the rover which Bellamy and his group had used to get to the camp.<br/>It truly was amazing that they had managed to get so many people out of camp, worried a little that people were going to get into trouble if they got caught, but deciding not to dwell on that and ruin her birthday excitement, she went over to some of the girls who saw her coming and cheered, this made Clarke smile, as time had gone on there she had made friends with many of the girls in the camp as they realised she wasn’t the snob everyone thought she was and actually took the time to get to know her.</p><p>The evening was wonderful especially after some of the teen Trikru members they knew came later to join in on the party bringing a gift of tools that would help with the building when it was time to build the camp. They also promised that if the group had problems leaving the camp and settling, Trikru would help them. They knew the way the camp treated their people and were very willing to help them leave.</p><p>As the night got later people started to get a bit tired, they set up the communal tents not far from the fire pit so they would still be warm but had enough space so they could get a good night's rest knowing a lot of them will need to be leaving quite early in the morning.</p><p> Whilst most people decided to go to sleep, a small group had decided to stay up on guard duty. Bellamy, Clarke, Raven, Octavia, Lincoln, Monty, Jasper, Harper, Murphy, and Emori. As most started to settle the small group split off into pairs and went off on a scout of the land checking for anyone who might have wandered off and any possible dangers. After finding two stragglers who happened to fall asleep not far from the camp sitting up against a tree; they all settled around the fire.</p><p>“So where did Bellamy take you earlier, I saw you guys wander off from the party,” Octavia asked, a funny smile on her face, instantly Clarke looked at Bellamy who was frowning at Octavia's nosy ways.</p><p>Clarke smiled replying, loving the relationship between the siblings “ Bellamy was just showing me my birthday present.” </p><p>“Oooo kinky” Octavia laughed in delight, setting off a round of chuckles from the group. </p><p>“No O, not like that,” Clarke and Bellamy said at the same time. </p><p>“He showed me the new art supply cupboard in the bunker, and I grabbed out a few things....”</p><p>“You went to the Bunker!” Jasper interrupted sitting up and glaring at Bellamy “ No fair, how come Clarke is allowed in the bunker. You said I wasn’t allowed in.”</p><p>“Clarke is responsible and won’t blow things up,” Bellamy said death glaring at Jasper. “And it’s Clarke’s birthday”</p><p>The others laughed at this, some poking jasper as he pouted until Raven changed the subject from jasper's rejection.</p><p>Raven turned to Clarke with a big smile on her face. “Did you figure out my numbers?” she said conspiratorially. Clarke grinned back nodding. “Very funny Rae, it took me a minute to figure it out but I have to admit it is very clever.” Raven smiled proudly at this.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke looked around at her friends. These were her true friends, the friends she has always wanted when she was back on the ark. Even though she had Wells, they were only real friends because they didn’t want to be caught up in the kind of people who only wanted to be friends to get something out of them, like a good word with the chancellor or free treatment from Clarke’s mum. These friends here are friends with her because of who she is as a person. Not who she is related to or who she has connections to.</p><p> </p><p>“So guys, what have you got planned so far?” Clarke asked, pulling herself out of her head. “I’m sure you have loads of ideas…”</p><p>“Ideas for what?” Monty interrupted. </p><p>“She means the camp” Bellamy responded without opening his eyes. He was lying with his rested on a log as they all sat around the campfire. Clarke was sitting next to him and at his reply, she rolled her and just nodded at the rest of the group.</p><p>“Hey! How do you know that? She could have been talking about anything” This time Octavia speaks up a look of confusion on her face.</p><p>“Don’t bother Octavia, they will never admit their secrets” Raven grinned “And I highly doubt they know how they do it anyway” Raven rolled her eyes and Clarke just pouted at her </p><p>“ So are you going to tell me what you have planned so far?” repeated Clarke, as she nudged Bellamy in the ribs to get his attention.</p><p> </p><p>Bellamy smiled at her. “We haven’t planned anything yet. “We didn’t want to plan anything without you, and we knew that you would just veto whatever dumb we come up with anyway” he finished laughing.</p><p>Smiling fondly back at him, she turned to Raven. “Ok Raven, what plans have you made behind Bell’s back?”</p><p>“Seriously nothing Clarke, I can’t do much without an overall plan sorted out. But I definitely think we should have shower systems” </p><p>Clarke grinned at that. “YES! I need a hot shower and I am not afraid to admit it. I have had enough of showering in the river. Enough is enough.”</p><p>“Princess” Bellamy mumbled under his breath, earning a head slap from Clarke.</p><p>“Ok, well we have quite a while, shall we come up with some plans so we don’t have to have so many meetings when we are back at the Ark. If they think we are up to something they will find every opportunity to make sure we are not together.” Harper chipped in, pulling the conversation away from Clarke princess-ing.</p><p>After getting nods from the others Clarke pulled one of the smaller notebooks out of her bag when she got a weird look from Bellamy. </p><p>“I’m going to use a smaller notebook to write down all the plans for the camp. I would use a bigger book but we need to be able to hide the book easily in case the council figures anything out. Is that ok?”Everyone nodded. </p><p>“Ok, so any larger plans we need to do we can do on a bigger piece of paper and then stick them folded into the book” She mumbled quietly to herself much to the amusement of the others who knew she didn’t mean to say it out loud. </p><p>“What are we going to call the camp then?” Raven asked.</p><p>“We could call it Camp Murphy” Murphy chipped in, a wide grin spread across his face at the joke.</p><p>“No!” The others said at the same time.</p><p>“We could call it the 100” Harper suggested. After a moment's consideration from the group Clarke was the one who vetoed the idea.</p><p>“No, not everyone who will be joining the new camp will be part of the original 100, plus that’s the name the council gave us when we came down. I just don’t think it suits us anymore. We are more than the numbers the Ark decided to label us with.”</p><p>“Yeah, plus I wasn’t part of the original 100 and I’m the coolest member of this camp.” Raven supplied grinning.</p><p>“Ok, well we need something which is a reflection of what our new home will be.” Said Jasper. </p><p>After a moment's pause Bellamy said “How about a translation? We could pick a word or two from another language. How about one of the really old ones like Latin or Greek.”</p><p>“That’s a good idea, but what words?” Emori asked “And what is greek? I’ve heard of Latin from old books, but I couldn’t tell you a single Greek word.”</p><p>“Ok no Greek words, if we want this to be about everyone then we need to use a language which isn’t unique to just skaikru...” Murphy said getting protective over his girlfriend.</p><p>“I agree with Murphy.” Clarke interrupted before Murphy could get any more worked up. “We need to pick something which is a reflection of what we want the camp to be, and whilst we are on that subject I want to propose that we no longer call it a camp, a camp can’t be a true home. Can we call it a village?” Clarke finished quietly, worried that the others weren't going to like the idea.</p><p>Smiling at Clarke the others all nodded and mumbled “yes” and “Great idea” in agreement. </p><p>“We can tell the others before it’s time to leave tomorrow.” Bellamy said “Ok, I have an idea. Why don't we call the camp Domus? It means home.” </p><p>“Tutum Domus...” mumbles, everyone still heard and looked at her waiting for an explanation. Looking up Clarke noticed and went a little pink but explained anyway. “It means Safe home, our camp will be a safe home” </p><p>“I love it,” Bellamy said, wanting to confirm that he wasn’t upset at Clarke altering his idea. “It gives the perfect message on what kind of village we are building. Ok, are we in agreement? Tutum Domus”</p><p>Everyone loved the idea so Clarke went to write it down in her beautiful fresh notepad. Looking up she noticed that Jasper had that look he has when he comes up with an idea. Knowing that about 60% of the time Jasper actually came up with good, she paused before the pencil hit the paper and decided to ask him what he was thinking.</p><p>“Hey Jas, what are you thinking? ” she said, “You have that Evil Genius look.”</p><p>“Excuse me, I don’t get an Evil Genius look. You're thinking about Raven missy.” He pouted good-naturedly at Clarke “But yes, I have an idea. I think we should use code names within the book so if the council ever finds the book they think it is some elaborate storybook that Clarke and Bellamy are making for the kids.”</p><p>“Wait why just me and Bellamy?” Clarke interrupts confused.</p><p>“You and Bellamy tell the kids a story each night. It’s your thing, now let me finish.” Jasper grouches. “Ok, I was thinking it could seem very simple. We only need to change the names of people and other than that the village would be an elaborate fairytale village. It’s so simple to write down, but unless the council looks closely they won’t be able to tell the others what is going on, and to make it more convincing Bellamy and Clarke can tell kids stories for the new camp, to get them excited about moving, and push the fairytale story.”</p><p>“Shit, that fucking brilliant. Let's do that” Raven says excitedly, seemingly astonished that Jasper had come up with such a brilliant idea. “I was a little worried about what would happen if the book was found, I know it’s necessary to have the book but I figure it would be a problem.”</p><p>“Ok, so we need to assign code names before we plan anything new, so we can actually write things down in the book,” Clarke says. </p><p>“Well, we only need to add the names of those featured in the book, other than that we just need to come up with names when people are added.” Jasper once again cut in.</p><p>“Ok, I’m starting to realise our guy is smart.”Raven cut in with a small laugh. </p><p>“Rude, of course, I’m smart. I was the top in my classes, I had an arrangement with the teachers that if they didn’t announce how smart I was would get them weed ” Jasper replied smugly “Any way you should know by now I'm just a prankster at heart. Couldn’t let my reputation be tarnished by good grades .” He laughed. Everyone laughed at this little bit of jaspers' history, all of them growing a little bit more respect for the clever prankster.</p><p>“Ok, so everyone needs a name which shall be added when their name needs to be added to the book. So we can get on with actual planning now. Firstly, are we gonna build before we move or build after we move?” Bellamy asked.</p><p>“It is very likely the Ark is gonna protest us leaving, we are their main workforce, if we leave, those who aren’t doing any real work will need to start working. Oh, and who's coming with us by the way?” Clarke was worried the group wouldn’t let her bring the orphans.</p><p>“We can’t bring everyone. Some people have treated us like crap, who are stuck in their ways. We are building a new camp, a new society with new rules. So we need to think carefully about what kind of people we want to bring into our camp. Of course, we bring the orphans but everyone else we need to check” Everyone looked at Monty surprised at what stance he was taking. </p><p>“I’m not saying we give up on people” He reassured “I'm just saying we need to be careful. You have seen how some of the teens who are not part of the original 100 don’t do work. They believe that they are better than us because we were sent down here to die. I know it sounds harsh but I was thinking we go through everyone in the camp and decide if they are capable of being part of the new camp, putting in the work and letting go of the old ways of the Ark.”</p><p>“We could make a list of everyone we are bringing to the camp. Once we decide whether they are ok to come we ask them whether they would be willing to leave the Ark Camp. Then if they agree we can add them to the list in the book using a code name. The list of people's names has to stay separate from the notebook though” Clarke voiced, she agreed with Monty's views, even though she knew it could seem harsh she understood that to build the village they can’t have people who will make it into another Ark Camp.</p><p>As the evening went on much more was planned. An outline of the Village was made including plans for houses for each family, group of people or persons. As well as room for extra houses to be built for when others grew up and wanted their own home. They had planned out a layout allowing paths around the Village. They planned a communal eating area realising the importance of allowing people to eat and be together as a community, a smoke hut, which they didn’t have at the moment in the Ark Camp, Stables for the horses that had been gifted to the group for when they had settled from a near grounder Village in exchange for an area nearby to be set up as a doctors clinic to be set up for three days a month with Clarke, Monty, and Octavia running them. It was agreed that having showers in every cabin is just asking for trouble so a bathhouse was planned not far from the camp. Clarke was also having a surgery/Clinic and she could get her supplies from the bunker. </p><p>There was much more to be planned but as it was starting to get to early morning everyone agreed that it would be best for everyone to switch out with the other watch group so they could get some decent sleep before heading back to the Ark Camp, knowing there would be little chance to catch up on rest once they got back. It was agreed that they would meet for another planning session in two days back in the Ark Camp.</p><p>……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..</p><p>Clarke woke up to the loud sound of birds in surrounding trees, and the movement of the other teens as they packed up what was left from the party last night and their sleeping gear and makeshift tents.<br/>Grumbling and stretching She looked over to where O, Raven, Emori, and Harper were still asleep. Knowing that as normal people they would get up soon she got up to wake Bellamy. Bellamy wasn’t normal. Bellamy hated waking up and would take every opportunity to sleep. Lazy ass she thought.</p><p>She walked over to his tent. “Bellamy! Bell. Wake up.” She nudged his shoulder with her foot. His back was to her and he didn’t seem to be waking up at all. “Bellamy wake your lazy ass up now,” She said getting down on her knees to shake him on his shoulder with both hands. Bellamy groaned turning around still asleep. Annoyed at this point Clarke huffed sitting down her back to Bellamy, still tired from just waking up. Why couldn’t he just wake up when he is supposed to, she thought.<br/> Suddenly something grabbed her around the waist making her squeak in surprise. Bellamy had pulled her down, one arm wrapped around her waist pinning her down. She wiggled trying to get free but stopped when she heard his low, sleepy chuckle. Glaring she looked at Bellamy.</p><p>“Bellamy! Oi! Hello!! You awake? Let me go you big lump. We need to get up and get ready to leave. Come on, come on, come on.” Clarke said even though she made very little effort to get out of the cuddle session. </p><p>Grumbling sleepily Bellamy said “Gods, Clarke! It is way too early to be up. That is the first group you heard. I don’t need to leave for at least two hours and you have an extra half hour on top of that. Shut up and go to sleep” Then she heard him start to snore, not relinquishing his death grip around her waist. He had seemed to forget she doesn’t sleep here. Grumbling Clarke tried to wiggle away again but it just seemed to make him pull her closer.</p><p>Knowing there was very little she could do to get up she was lulled to sleep by the sound of his heartbeat and his warmth and the once again quiet of the camp as the small group left.</p><p>A few hours later Clarke woke up again to Bellamy moving around her. Opening her eyes. She saw him stop and smirk at her. “Morning princess, did you have a good nap?” he teased. </p><p>“You wouldn’t let me go” she pouted.</p><p>“Well, it’s not my fault you were control freaking at such a terrible time of the morning” He smiled at her gently. Grumbling she turned over, not willing to get up at this point. </p><p>“Oh no you don’t princess, time to get up. I have to leave soon and you need to clear up your tent and find Octavia. You're going to have to leave your stuff with my group and then collect some medical herbs so you have an excuse for why you are out so early. Got it?”</p><p>Clarke grumbled in response but made no effort to move. Bellamy grinned at this. Tiptoeing over to her he suddenly started ticking her which made her squeal. “Shush Princess, unless you want to announce to the world that you are sleeping in my bed” He laughed. </p><p>At this Clarke sat up and death glared at him.</p><p>“I was not, you pinned me and now I can’t be bothered to move.”</p><p>“Yes, but would  O believe that? No, she would not, and where would that leave you” He grinned laughing at her grumpy face.</p><p>Clarke got up and slowly left the tent glaring at him; upon leaving Bellamy ticked her again making her squeal and leave faster.</p><p>……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..</p><p>Octavia and Clarke made it back without any problems, they had collected the medical herbs they needed so when they told the guard who asked where they were what they were doing it was easily accepted.</p><p>When Clarke walked into the medical bay she came across one of the council members. He was a weasel-like old man who would visit the medical bay at least once a week with a small ‘injury’ which he would insist that only Clarke would tend. He would then spend the whole time making crude comments and innuendos to Clarke. Normally Octavia would go find Bellamy who would come and stand guard whilst the old man was here just in case he got a bit too handsy. However today Bellamy was still out and the old man was here. </p><p>“Where the hell have you been?” The old man sneered “I sent someone to get you ten minutes ago, you are supposed to come straight away. Do you know who I am? You should show more respect for me you brat. Now get here and sort this out”</p><p>“Excuse me, Mr. Bradford, I’m sorry I didn’t know you were here. I’ve been out all morning collecting some medical herbs we need. Now, what have you done this time?”</p><p>The old man held up his hand in disgust. There was a small puncture wound where he had got a splinter. </p><p>“A Splinter?” Clarke asked exasperated “Mr. Bradford, Everyone on my medical team could have got this out for you” Clarke lectured, forgetting who she was with. She got out some water and some tweezers. She cleaned the cut and then pulled out the small piece of wood with the tweezers. </p><p>“Ouch!” The old man yelled out, obviously overdramatizing the pain he was in. “You witch. How dare you, You did that on purpose. You basically butchered my hand.” At this, he grabbed Clarke’s arm with more force than she expected from the old man. Clarke yelled out in pain as he twisted her arm and slammed her against the wall of the medical bay. Suddenly out of nowhere, Bellamy was pulling him off Clarke.</p><p>“How dare you touch her” Bellamy raged at the man. He threw the man away from Clarke then stood protectively in front of her.</p><p>“Get out of my way boy” The old man was angry at being manhandled “Don’t forget that without us you wouldn’t have anywhere to live. You would be left to those savage grounders out there. You think you would be anything without us?” He was spitting at this point “Now move whilst I and the lovely Miss Clarke finish our discussion.”</p><p>“I don’t think so, Mr. Bradford.” This time Clarke was the one to speak up “Unless you want the whole camp to know about your history with young girls on the ark? You see when the girls you hurt couldn’t go to the medical bay on the ark, they would come to me? I’m 20, Mr. Bradford, how do you think I became so proficient at makeshift medical bays and healing open wounds? Every single girl told me what you had done and I can tell everyone.”</p><p>“They wouldn’t believe you” Bradford sneered.</p><p>“Yes, they would” Clarke had that leader look. She stood up tall. She was fierce and powerful and Bradford could see that. “They would believe anything I say.”</p><p>Bradford knew this and Clarke knew Bradford knew this. </p><p>“Mark my words little girl. I will make you pay for what happened here today. Remember who has the power here.” At that, he left the medical bay. But not after knowing jars of the shelf. Everything was in wooden containers so nothing broke much to the old man's disappointment but he left in a storm anyway not wanting to disrupt his dramatic exit.</p><p>“Clarke! Are you alright?” Bellamy had turned back to Clarke after watching the old man leave to see her holding her arm in pain.</p><p>“I’m fine, can you get Jackson for me?”</p><p>Yeah sure, I'll be right back.” He headed off to find Jackson. He didn’t like Jackson very much. Although Jackson was medically trained it was obvious that he didn’t like to do much work. He always seemed to leave all the work to the others whilst he stood off in the corner talking to the guards and playing cards sometimes. If no one was around and there was a medical emergency he would either leave it for when someone else came back to help or if it couldn’t wait he would do a shoddy job and still use way too much of the supplies. One time Clarke told him he had told someone with an infected leg and a fever that it was fine and they just had a little cold. It was lucky the person had checked with Clarke because it was likely they could have become really ill from leaving the infection, possibly died from blood poisoning.</p><p>Bellamy found Jackson sitting in the corner asleep. </p><p>“Jackson!, Wake up.” Jackson woke up with a jolt but once seeing that it was Bellamy, he rolled his eyes and closed his eyes again. Bellamy kicked his foot, unbalancing the man and forcing him to open his eyes. </p><p>“What the hell do you want man?” Jackson was born the spoilt son of the doctors who trained Abby Griffin. The only reason he was a doctor was because of his father. He barely worked and only managed to pass his exams by an inch. But the Ark needed doctors so he was allowed to carry on as a doctor, even if all he did was follow Abby Griffin around taking claim to a lot of the work she did.</p><p>“Clarke was injured and she has asked me to come and get you so you can help her. Do you think you can do that or are you too lazy to help?”</p><p>Jackson didn’t say anything. He got up grumbling, but he knew that if Clarke Griffin was out of work for a while he would need to take up some of the work.</p><p>“Hi, Jackson. Sorry to bother you. Mr. Bradford got a bit cross and dislocated my arm. Can you pop it back in for me?”</p><p>“Sure, whatever” Then Jackson grabbed her arm and popped it back being a lot rougher than he had to. Clarke was sure it was going to leave a bruise. Feeling a bit nauseous she stood up quickly. “Thanks, Jackson.” Jackson just nodded and went back to his corner and promptly went back to sleep. Clarke looked at Bellamy and then realised she was going to be sick.</p><p>She ran to a nearby sick bucket and vomited out the small breakfast she had managed to have this morning. She felt Bellamy pull her hair out of her face, then with one hand, he rubbed small circles on her back. </p><p>Murphy was walking by and a look of worry passed across his face. “Hey, guys, Clarke what's the matter? Have you got a bug?” </p><p>Clarke couldn’t speak yet so Bellamy answered for her. “One of the councilmen came in for treatment but got cross at Clarke and ended up dislocating her shoulder. Jackson put it back but he wasn’t very careful. <br/>“I’m sorry Clarke. Let me know if you need me to carry anything for you whilst your healing. You know I have very little to do other than hunting at the moment” He smiled sadly. Clarke and Murphy had become good friends over the last few years. </p><p>Wells had died on impact when the 100 had come back and Murphy was the one to find him. Clarke had hated Murphy at the beginning because when she looked at Murphy she just saw the face of the man carrying her best friend out of the crash site and telling her they had found one more. But over time she got over it. Clarke and Wells hadn’t been overly close and really didn’t have that much in common. They didn’t talk much, just played chess and watched football.</p><p>After a few weeks, Clarke realised she didn’t really miss Wells. When she looked at Murphy she realised that even though he could be a grumpy ass sometimes he was actually a good guy. Clarke had gone up to Murphy and had apologised for how she had been treating him and asked him if they could be friends. Murphy is a nice guy and remembering Clarke from the ark and how she had helped his friend Maggie who had been beaten by one of the council members. He knew she was a good person and had made the link that she associated him with dead wells so wasn’t too bothered. He told her it was fine and after that, they had become close friends. Clarke would consider him one of her closest friends. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah, Murphy that was something I was meaning to talk to you about. Can you come to talk to me tomorrow morning when I’m feeling a bit better? I have a proposition for you which I think you might like.”</p><p>“Yeah sounds great Clarke. I’ll see you tomorrow. I’m going to go see if Raven needs anything. Then I'm going to go grab some of the older orphans for their defense lessons.” He replied with a smile on his face.</p><p>“No teaching them dirty tricks” Bellamy called out after the retreating man. The only response he got was a “Yeah yeah…”</p><p>“Come on Clarke, let's get you over to your tent. Then I will get O to go and take over your shift today. You had a half-day off tomorrow so can take yours now and then O can take hers tomorrow instead.” </p><p>“Fine Bellamy, but only because I know Octavia can have her half day tomorrow… and I’m in a lot of pain.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Here's the next chapter, there will be more to come! Sorry about the delay</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's the next chapter, there will be more to come! Sorry about the delay</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 5</p><p>As the afternoon went on Bellamy realised that it was a good idea to go see how Clarke was doing. He headed over to the tent area where most of the youth and the orphans had set up. It wasn’t much. The people who had come down in the Ark had got rooms inside, however as they were not permitted living quarters, even though there was enough space.</p><p>As he got closer to the clearing in the middle of the tents, where a fire pit had been set up; Bellamy heard the sound of children's laughter. As he got closer he saw Clarke swinging one of the younger ones around in circles, singing a song. Once the song was finished she put the child down smiling and laughing as all the other kids ran to group cuddle her.</p><p>“Clarke?” one of the boys asked, he was about 7 but Bellamy knew he was very bright from conversations he had with the boy. “How can you swing Ruth around like that, isn’t your arm supposed to be hurt?” </p><p>“ Hey everyone sits down and I will tell you a secret, but you have to promise to not tell anyone because if you tell everyone I will never be left alone.”</p><p> Before Clarke could say anything more though she started to glow a bright gold colour. The wind seemed to pick up around her and pick her up off the ground. Bellamy was about to run to help her when he felt himself being lifted off the ground as well. Looking down at his hands he noticed they were glowing gold and what looked like golden wind seemed to be coming out of his hands. He looked up and noticed that Clarke was experiencing something similar. Soulmate. Of course, she was his soulmate he thought to himself. This was a bit more extreme than Lincoln had mentioned to him but there was nothing he could do now.</p><p>“Bellamy! Bell what’s happening?” Clarke was calling; a look of fear in her eyes. As their eyes made contact Bellamy felt the familiar feeling of peace wash over him that he got when he was around Clarke.</p><p>“It’s ok Clarke, remember what Lincoln told you” At this understanding filled Clarke’s eyes, and then a small smile reached her lips.</p><p>“I remember. Are you ok with this Bell?” </p><p>“Of course I am Clarke. How could I not be.” At this point, this golden wind seemed to be lifting them up higher and bringing them closer. Some of the other teens who were close by saw what was happening and came closer. </p><p>“Hand it over Raven” Clarke heard Octavia’s voice in the background, “Told you they would be soulmates.” Bellamy smiled at this.<br/>
The golden wind was twirling around pressing them together lifting them up. It was filling around them spreading tentacles of gold around them until the crowd could no longer see them. The gold was dazzling as it glittered with the sun reflecting sparkles. Then everything stopped. The gold started to slowly disperse and Clarke and Bellamy came into view. Particles of gold hit the ground like glitter, and automatically the once dried out grass grew green and wildflowers grew in a circle. Slowly the couple was lowered to the middle of the flower circle, their foreheads pressed together and small smiles gracing their faces.</p><p>Finally, after what felt like forever the silence was broken.</p><p>“What was that?” It was one of the orphans Clarke had been talking to before the Golden winds. Before either Bellamy or Clarke could say anything Octavia chipped in with a happy smile on her face.  </p><p>“That was a soulmate bonding apparently. Bellamy and Clarke are soulmates, and one day when either you or your soulmate turns 20 you will find them too.”</p><p>Lincoln decides now is a good time to put in his two cents “Yeah you will but nearly definitely not to that extent. What Clarke and Bellamy don’t realise is their bond means they are now considered very powerful.”</p><p>“Powerful?” Bellamy and Clarke asked at the same time. Their hands entwined subconsciously when they turned towards Lincoln.</p><p>“It's really difficult to explain. This hasn't happened in my lifetime and it won’t happen again for a very long time. Can you give me the afternoon to think about the best way to explain this to you? I can tell you at dinner.” Lincoln had a look of excitement and anxiety crossing his face. It was obvious he wanted to explain more but he wanted to tell them properly. </p><p>“That's fine Linc, get your thoughts in order and we can talk over dinner. Is there anything we need to know immediately?” Clarke replied.</p><p>“Yeah, a few things. No one must tell anyone outside of this group what is going on.” Looking around there were only members of the original 100 standing around and the orphans Clarke had originally been speaking too. “If the council gets wind of what just went on, they will use it against us. Clarke, you might have started to notice some extra powers earlier?”</p><p>“Yeah, I can heal myself within about 15 minutes of being injured. I can also heal others and move things with my mind, which is freaky by the way.” Clarke was wondering whether this was normal.</p><p>“Three? You can do three things?” Lincoln was shocked. He only ever heard of people getting on power. If there was ever any kind of need to prove what happened here today, this would probably be a good place to start. “Ok, well Bellamy you should be getting your power soon so keep an eye out for that. Everyone, if anyone who wasn’t here today asks the golden winds seen in the camp was a migration of rare butterflies passing through. Is everyone clear on that?” </p><p>After a series of nodding heads, Bellamy announced that everyone was free to go and to remember not to say anything.</p><p>Bellamy turned to Lincoln and told him they would talk more at dinner, then he turned pulling Clarke with him towards the gate. They stopped holding hands when they reached a more open part of the camp where they would be noticed more. </p><p>“Clarke, will you take a walk with me? We can go get some more of your seaweed.”</p><p>“Sure Bell. I’ll just go grab my collecting bags.” When she had got the bags they headed out the gates and through a familiar trail heading towards a nearby lake. </p><p> </p><p>……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..</p><p>They had made it to the lake where Clarke had started to collect the seaweed whilst Bellamy sat against a tree quietly and just watched her movements. Clarke had been collecting seaweed for so long her movements were so practiced that it seemed elegant.</p><p>“Clarke.”</p><p>“Yeah, Bell?” Clarke looked up at Bellamy's call.</p><p>“Can we talk?” At this Clarke decided to come out of the water and went to sit next to him underneath the tree.</p><p>Clarke nodded, nervously biting her lip.</p><p>“I have something to admit. We have known each other for a very long time at this point, and you know I would consider you one of my best friends. I haven’t been very honest with you recently though. Yesterday when I thought you could be lost to someone else, I was so jealous. I have been in love with you for so long that I can’t even tell you how long. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before now.”</p><p>“I’ve loved you for a long time Bell, but why are you telling me this now?” Clarke asked confused.</p><p>“I wanted you to know that I want to be with you. I also want to let you know that I have wanted to be with you longer than I have ever known about this soul bond. This long just confirms the love I have always had for you.</p><p>“Ok Bell, thank you for telling me. It means a lot. Of course, I want to be with you, Bellamy. I have wanted to be for a very long time.”</p><p>In a moment of happiness, Bellamy pulls Clarke into a strong hug. Pressing his forehead against hers he looked down at her and just smiled.</p><p>“We have a wonderful future Princess, that I know. As long as I have you I can do anything.” Bellamy mumbled into her ear. </p><p>"Well then we are gonna have to start building our future, and that needs to start with getting out of camp Jaha.</p><p>When they got back they decided to get back to call a group meeting that night to start on some more of the plans.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>